The Bondurant Girl
by Calla Mae
Summary: "Emmy so often seemed merely a shadow that flitted across the walls of their father's home." There are a few pages missing from the legend of the Bondurant boys; there's more to the story of their family's battle with the law than anyone really knows." This is my version of the story of the only surviving female Bondurant. FloydxOC
1. Chapter 1

1918

Emmy Bondurant was the daughter of Granville and Elizabeth Bondurant. She was the younger sister of Howard, Belva May and Forrest while being older than Jack and Era. Her mother had blond hair she always kept pulled back, and wore sensible dresses while keeping the house. Belva May took up makeup and pretty dresses when she turned fifteen, but she had their father's dark hair paired with her mother's fair skin. Everyone said she was the beauty of the family, with Era close behind; who resembled their mother the most. Howard and Jack had their father's looks, but Forrest had their mother's blond hair. Emmy had their father's sun kissed skin and curly golden hair, making her look as wild as she acted. Her eldest sister was raised to be a proper lady while Emmy was more rough around the edges.

Elizabeth refused to give up on her middle daughter, and as a punishment she sent Emmy to work with her father and her brothers. Granville gave his daughter the task of cleaning the barn, scooping manure. Elizabeth thought that would bring Emmy running to her begging to be made into a lady, but to Granville's amusement she came to him a few hours later asking what she should do now that she was done. He had her milking the cows with him each morning before she'd go to school, and then she'd shovel the barn before her chores around the house. Granville had never been one for the ways of women, but his daughter Emmy was by far his favorite girl.

The Spanish Lady flu had spread rapidly consuming many lives as it worked it's way across the country. Elizabeth had vehemently refused to allow Emmy to go with Granville to the Brodie's to help with the sickness that had been spread there. Elizabeth didn't want Belva May going either, and nearly sighed in relief when Forrest woke and said he'd go. Forrest came back before his father did, but when Granville came home so did the deadly sickness. A few days after that night Elizabeth, Belva May, Forrest, and Era were all stricken with the flu. Emmy moved through the days that followed shocked and silent. She did the laundry, cleaning the linens with her red stained fingers and she rocked herself back and forth as though she were being soothed. She took comfort in the fresh air for as long as she could before she was to go inside and tend her family.

Granville stood in the hallway as though he were a ghost barely moving as his daughter pressed wet rags over fevered foreheads or taking dirty laundry to be cleaned, or making Howard, Jack or father something to eat. If her mother had been in full health she would have been proud of the womanly way Emmy took on the household. Elizabeth died a few days later. "All the goodness has gone out of the world," it was the first time any of them had seen their father cry.

Elizabeth died first, Belva May followed the day after and Era passed immediately after their oldest sister. Forrest laid like a stone in his bed for a week, still and leaden, refusing to eat any of the food Emmy brought him. His skin puckered and turned blue for a few days, until one morning he just got up. Afterward Forrest always looked as though he was slightly ill. He managed to walk to the table to eat the breakfast Jack had helped Emmy make and the bodies of their mother and two sisters laid on the floor covered in a quilt. No one said anything.

1931

They hadn't planned on Franklin County, they were passing through and decided to stay. Emmy had finished school but she still refused to abide by her now deceased mother's wishes of becoming a lady. She had opted to wear dresses when she grew more into womanhood, but by the end of the day her hair was always a mess and she was perpetually dirty. She'd cleaned up enough blood in her life to not care whether she appeared clean, as long as no one could tell what had dirtied her. Emmy thought her mother might be smiling slightly at seeing how womanly her daughter had turned out. As pretty and delicate as Belva May had been, Emmy was beautiful. She was wild and carefree, a spirit that couldn't be tamed. But she had the body of the woman; she was all curves. Full breasts, wide hips. Her brothers would have had trouble keeping the men away from her if she didn't know how bust balls herself.

Leaving her brothers was never an option. Howard watched her as though she were the youngest, Forrest and she were the closest followed closely behind by Jack. Jack was her little brother and she cared deeply for him, nurturing him in the absence of their mother. She didn't do too good of a job though; she never had been much of a woman.

Forrest, Howard, and Jack ran a bar to cover their illegal moonshine business. Jack's closest friend Cricket helped them, and Emmy kept up the cover of the bar. She cleaned and also dealt with the customers. She had her mother's heart stopping smile; and she'd roll her eyes as she turned away from the dazed men gazing at her. Forrest kept a close eye on her when there were men in the bar, or anywhere near her. Other than having a couple of rendezvous with a few men, Emmy didn't mind too much. She seemed to be a part of each of her brothers. She was sullen and quiet at times like Forrest, but she was young and innocent still like Jack, while being a fiery tempered woman with a mean right hook like Howard. Leaving her brothers had never been an option; they were a part of her. And she was a part of them.

She had asked Jack to come with her to the store to help carry the bags and they had just put them in the car when another car screeched to a halt in front of them. Both Jack and Emmy were watching the scene unfold from behind their car. A man in a suit with a black fedora and a cigarette dangling from his lips holding a Tommy Gun stepped from the car. Jack ducked behind the car watching the man who he knew to be Floyd Banner, a very wanted man. He looked behind him to see Emmy standing behind him and he grabbed her so she'd crouch down too. "What're you doin'?"

"He has a gun," he said in a duh tone.

She scoffed at and tried to straighten up but he pulled her down again. "I don't think he's gonna shoot me, Jack."

"Just stay down," he said holding her by the arm. She huffed but stayed put watching the older man walk toward a car that was speeding towards him. She gasped when he let off his weapon and gunned down the car. When he saw that the men in the car were dead he walked back to his car.

Jack stared in awe at the mobster who looked over at him with his gray eyes. Jack stared after the man as he got in the car and drove away still crouched behind the car. He looked behind him realizing he'd let go of Emmy and saw her standing upright beside him staring at the retreating car.

Floyd Banner had caught the eye of the young man hiding behind his car, who was staring at him as if he were Santa Claus himself. He smirked at the kid before turning his eye to the young woman behind him. She was standing erect staring brazenly at him with her untamed blond hair. She was a beauty in her dark blue dress that hugged her a little too tightly. The corner of her lips lifted slightly at him before he turned away.

She hadn't realized who he was at first, but when he looked at her she'd remembered the stories about him. He was Floyd Banner, a known killer whose hands were covered in everything illegal. And damn if he wasn't handsome. Jack stood and looked back at her. "You ready to go?" she asked climbing in the car unfazed by the fact that she'd just seen people murdered.

* * *

_So this is my story of the only surviving female Bondurant. I changed her personality a bit to fit the idea of what I had for the story, but I hope to portray everyone else accurately. I'm thinking of having her paired with Floyd Banner, played by the wonderful Gary Oldman. Please leave a review saying whether you would interested in this story, or else I won't bother. But I will continue it if there's even one person who does want to read it. Thank you so much for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy and Jack grabbed the brown bags full of food and took them to the kitchen where they saw Howard. Howard grumbled as he helped them put the food away before going out to the bar to see Forrest. "I can't wait til we get help, I'm so tired of doin' all this by myself," Emmy said folding the bags and putting them with the rest just in case they needed them. Emmy walked between her brothers as they made their way to Forrest and they all stopped when they saw the red haired woman in the light blue dress. Emmy heard Jack's sound of surprise at the lovely woman and saw that Howard was staring at her too. When Forrest turned around she noticed a slight pink hue to his cheek before she looked around at the few men in the bar seeing they too where watching the new woman.

"Well Mr. Bondurant," the woman said and waited until Forrest turned back towards her. "Do I get the job?" she asked with a small smile on her painted red lips.

Emmy looked to Forrest and stifled a spurt of giggles, "Well, um," he mumbled before leaving.

She looked over the red head before walking up to her with her hand raised. "Emmy Bondurant, pleased to meet you," she said politely.

"Maggie Beauford," the red haired woman said shaking Emmy's hand. The first word that came to Maggie's mind when she took in the blond haired woman was uncivilized. She herself had her hair cut in the typical fashion, and wore a dress that flattered her figure as well as good shoes. Emmy's hair, however, curled down past her shoulders and seemed to get in her face, and her dress was flattering but her black boots were not. Neither was the hard sound they made on the floor as she walked towards her. Her manners in her introduction surprised Maggie, as well as her smile.

"As you can tell we're not too used to seeing women dressed as nice as you," Emmy said with her thick southern twang. Maggie supposed some men would find it charming, but if it weren't for the intelligent gleam in her blue eyes Maggie would have thought she was simple. "Do you think you can handle the looks and crude comments the men'll be givin' you?"

Maggie smiled airily. "I was a dancer in Chicago, I can handle a few men."

Maggie watched as a smile spread across Emmy's face, taking away from the slight frown she seemed to always wear, and showing how beautiful she was. Maggie blinked to focus with that smile aimed at her. "When can you start?" Emmy asked much to Maggie's delight, surprising the Chicago woman with her charm yet again.

"When do you need me?" she asked perking up.

"Oh darlin' I need you right now," Emmy said slightly laughing, and Maggie could see in the woman's eyes how desperate she needed another hand.

"I need a place, but I can start working right away." Emmy noticed how proper everything Maggie said sounded, and found herself longing to leave the south as she so often did lately. She wanted to be among the hustle and bustle of the city, she wanted to be in a place where people didn't whisper about her, a place filled with too many people for anyone to notice her. She wanted to fade into the background, and that wasn't possible in a small town where everything was unbelievably the same. She wanted the excitement, she wanted adventure, she just wanted something different.

Emmy looked at Maggie before nodding to herself. "I know a tenant who's looking for another renter if you're interested," Maggie noticed the sounds of letters Emmy left out in her southern drawl and nodded in agreement. "Can one a you boys look after the bar while I take her?" Emmy asked looking back at Howard and Jack who were still staring at Maggie.

"We sure can," Jack said and Emmy rolled her eyes at his attempt to impress the new woman.

Maggie followed Emmy as she led her through the town. "What's Chicago like?"

Maggie smiled ruefully thinking about why she left, and the reason she wanted to stay in Franklin County. "After years I was just tired of it all. The noise, the people, the loneliness." Emmy walked beside Maggie, quietly listening to her. "I mean it has it's perks; there's so many different kinds of people, and the parties. It's fun for a while, but it gets old." Emmy could hear the sadness underneath Maggie's words and looked over at her delicately lovely face.

"So you came here hopin' for quiet." Maggie nodded in agreement to Emmy's words.

"Do you like living here?" Maggie asked looking over at the southern woman but noticed she lacked something, something she couldn't put a name to.

"I suppose it's better'n some places, but no, I guess I don't." Maggie enjoyed the slow rhythm of her voice which was slightly deeper than most woman's - husky.

"What could be so wrong about Franklin?" Maggie asked laughing slightly, wondering what Emmy thought she could complain about.

"You came to the right place for quiet, you just didn't come to the right people." Emmy looked over at her and smiled almost cruelly. "I take it you know what my brothers have their hands in?" Maggie nodded knowing about their moonshine business. "You ever see a person die?" Maggie stopped walking, startled. "Ever see the light leave their eyes knowin' a person you love's the one that took their life? Would you be able to kill someone to save 'em? Could you live with yourself, cause it ain't a easy thing to get used to. A part a you has to die for you to look at 'em the same." Emmy looked at Maggie with her full lips pulled tight, and Maggie could almost see what was missing in her. Maggie followed her as Emmy continued walking.  
"What's wrong with Franklin?" Maggie asked again.

Emmy turned around facing her and Maggie stopped short staring at her pretty tan face. "Nothin', it's quiet and prosperous. The people are nice." Maggie would have smiled if not for the placid look on Emmy's face. "Unless you have anythin' to talk about, they'll judge you til you can't bare to see another day. Sometimes," Emmy said looking away from Maggie, "quiet ain't worth it." Maggie could see that Franklin had worn Emmy down the same way the city had worn down herself.

Emmy looked away from Maggie noticing figures behind a building. She saw a black car and two men facing a man she knew to be Trent Fisher, who handed a wad of money to the two men she didn't know. She could only see their backs, but they were both wearing suits, one of them was wearing a fedora. She watched as Trent was given two crates of something before he went back inside. Emmy recognized one of the men as they turned around to get in their car. She felt a smile curl on the corner of her lips when the man opened the passenger's side door and looked at her, pausing to take her in. Floyd Banner tipped his hat towards her with a smirk before getting in the car and driving away.

"Now that is a man who's up to his neck in everything illegal," Maggie said having noticed the interaction. She noticed the small curve of Emmy's lips before her mouth returned to its slight pout when she looked back at her.

Emmy shrugged before she started walking again. "He sure is handsome."

Maggie looked at her shocked. "I guess that's why they call him Pretty Boy Floyd." Emmy looked over at her and gave her a smile making Maggie laugh. "You know he's from Chicago too. That's a city you can get lost in," Maggie said, surprising Emmy with how well the red head got her.

"He's a man you can get lost in." They both laughed as they kept walking through town. Neither one knowing what the future had in store for them.

* * *

_I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed already, especially KC who I couldn't thank personally. I tried very hard to capture the southern twang in the way they talk, so if I'm not up to par please let me know. I can't wait until I get to actual interactions between Emmy and Floyd, and please tell me if Emmy's just not working in the story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it._


End file.
